


Aquarium Date

by longhairshortfuse



Series: One Shot Wonders [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Implied Murder, M/M, Mild Horror, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos calls Cecil to invite him on a date.<br/>Feeding time at the shark tank is not what Carlos expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarium Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> Cosleia said: Cecilos 2 - Aquarium Date

"Oh look! Carlos!" Cecil pulled Carlos over beside him then let his hand fall, suddenly afraid the brief contact was too much. Carlos slipped his arm around Cecil's shoulder and peered into the tank.   
"I don't see anything."  
"Wait for it... There!"  
Carlos jumped backward, eyes wide, a hand over his mouth.

\---

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Night Vale Petting Zoo opened an aquarium. Carlos thought it would be an excellent place for a date with Cecil. He had called and asked and Cecil had said yes.  
It had gone a little like this.

Carlos: Hi... hi, Cecil?  
Cecil: Carlos! You called me back!  
Carlos: Yes! Umm, I am calling you back. Now. For, umm, personal reasons.   
Cecil:   
Carlos:  
Cecil: And those personal reasons would be...  
Carlos: Oh! Ha, sorry, yes.   
Cecil: Yes.  
Carlos: Yes?  
Cecil: Yes. You are going to ask me on a date?  
Carlos: Yes!  
Cecil: Good! Where are we going?  
Carlos: Umm, maybe the aquarium?  
Cecil: Aquarium?  
Carlos: You know, like a zoo but for fish and stuff.  
Cecil: Cool! Will we be allowed to pet the sharks? That would be awesome.  
Carlos: What? No!  
Cecil: Oh well. Oh! I have had the best idea! We go to the aquarium then back to mine for a movie.   
Carlos: That's a great idea!  
Cecil: Jaws?  
Carlos: Ha! Date with themed movie after?   
Cecil: Yes to that! What time?  
Carlos: Can I pick you up at five? Aquarium, dinner, movie?  
Cecil: Wow, you're spoiling me. That's, like, three dates all in one!  
Carlos: No I think it still counts as one date. See you at five.

\---

Carlos picked Cecil up at five-twenty and they got cheap entry because they only had ninety minutes before the aquarium closed. Carlos wanted to see the cephalopods, Cecil wanted to see the sharks. Cecil won best of three rounds of deer-duck-dragon on the second attempt so they walked through the sweaty halls to the shark tank. 

It was feeding time.

\---

Cecil frowned at Carlos. "Are you okay?"  
Carlos shook his head and walked away. Cecil followed.  
"Carlos?"  
Carlos kept walking, faster when he saw an exit sign. "I need to get out of here. Fresh air."  
"Oh? Okay. I guess it is a little stuffy in here."   
Cecil trotted after Carlos and sat beside him on the cool stone steps leading up to the entrance. Carlos took a few deep breaths.  
"Cecil, what do they feed the sharks?"  
"Oh?" Cecil shrugged. "Other fish I guess."  
"Huh."  
Carlos drew his lab-coat around himself tightly.  
"Only I never saw a fish with an anchor tattoo before."


End file.
